Who Kiro likes best?
by dream18writer
Summary: Ceylan, Beni and even Chooki are agruing over who Kiro likes best. Finally they asked her. What will her answer be?


**Author's Note:** _ This is just a quick random story I came up with. I don't think it is my best but I thought it would be fun to make. I hope you enjoy._

**End of Author's Note.**

* * *

"She likes be best!" Yelled Ben

"NO ME!" Yelled Ceylan.

"Why would she even like you?" Beni said in a snobby way.

"Of course. Because I am funny. While you are little miss stick in the mud." Ceylan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Only you think you are funny." Beni proclaimed.

"Why you." Ceylan said angrily.

Ceylan and Beni were having their normal agreement this morning while waiting for the others to arrive at Mr. White's shop. They finally defeated Vilius and are now technically friends but even so they still constantly argue. Mr. White couldn't even stay in the same room when they began to argue. But then after awhile Chooki finally walked through the door.

"Oh no. What is it this time?" He asked when he walked in and heard them argue.

Ceylan gave him a smile then said as calmly as he could, "Glad you asked. Actually we are arguing over…" But before he finished Beni interrupted him.

"Who does Kiro like more?" She asked bluntly.

"Hey I was going to ask that!" Ceylan said.

"To bad. I said it." Beni said feeling successful. Ceylan just growled in annoyance.

"What are you two talking about. It is obvious she likes me more. After all I am her cousin." Chooki said a bit confused they were even arguing about this.

"No why!" They both said in unison.

"You may be cousins but you don't hang out with her enough. I do." Beni said.

"So what if you hang out. I can actually make her laugh and have fun. You just make her play by herself or make you cry." Ceylan said.

"No I do not!" Beni said. "She likes me more!"

"No me!" Ceylan said again.

"You two need to cool off and think. She likes me most." Chooki said getting in between them.

After that all three of them began to argue over the topic. That continued till Guren and Toxsa entered the room. They were quite stunned to see that all three of this were arguing.

"What on Earth is going on." Guren said in complete shock by the scene.

"Nothing!" All three of them said in unison. They went back to arguing.

"She likes her best friend best." Beni said.

"No she likes the funny man best." Ceylan said.

"Nope. She likes her cousin best." Chooki said.

After that Guren knew who they were talking about. "This is about Kiro!?"

"Why Kiro?" Toxsa said in confusion.

"Yep." All three said in unison.

"Beni here thinks Kiro favors her over me." Ceylan said.

"Well he thinks she likes him just because he thinks he is funny." Beni said.

"That is because she does." Ceylan said.

"No she does…" then she was interrupted.

"I know she likes me best because we are family but these two think otherwise." Chooki explained

Guren and Toxsa were at a loss of what to do. This was a topic they never thought would actually be argued about. All they could do for a few minutes was watch and listen to the endless and repetitive argument. That was when Mr. White came in looked quite annoyed.

"How about you ask her yourselves."

All of them looked at him with eyes that said 'that is it'. Then without saying anything they all ran to kiro's house to personally ask her who she likes best. Luckily she was home and was ready to play.

"Hi." She said with a lot of joy. "All my friends are here. Yeah! Let's play."

"Kiro we have a question to ask you first." Chooki said.

"What?" Kiro asked a bit confused.

"Who do you like best?" Chooki said. "I do you like me…

"Me…" Ceylan said.

"Or me." Beni said.

Kiro looked at them in confusion. Then she came out and said, "I like you all."

"No. Kiro who do you like best? As in who is you best friend in the world?" Beni said.

"It is me right. After all I am the funniest one here." Ceylan said adding a funny face.

Kiro laughed and said, "I like…" but she was interrupted.

"No it is me. I am her best friend." Beni said.

"You mean best stick in the mud." Ceylan joked.

"Actually I like…" Kiro began before she was interrupted again.

"You too seriously are wrong. I am her cousin. Of course she likes me best." Chooki said.

"Like that really matters." The both said in unison.

"I am trying to say something!' Kiro finally yelled.

They all looked at her and said, "So who is it?"

"My best friend in the whole world is…" everyone was in full attention to her answer. "…Sandy."

The all fell in shock. "Sandy?" Chooki said.

"The stuffed dog?" Ceylan asked.

"Yeah. He is always there for me even if you guys are not." Kiro said happily.

They all had nothing to say to that. They couldn't argue with the person herself and to a little kid as well, so they just accepted it. Well mostly. Beni was a little disappointed by the answer.

"I am under a stuffed animal." She said a little depressed.

"We all are." Ceylan said. "But who can blame her. She is right. That stuffed dog is always with her while we are not."

"That is true. I should have figured she would choose her favorite stuffed animal over us." Chooki said a little disappointed.

Beni thought it over and said, "I guess that is true. And don't forget she said she likes all of us, so I guess we are all equally liked."

Ceylan and Chooki smiled and said in unison. "We are fine with that."

"Me too." She said happily.

After that they all decided to play with Kiro for the rest of the day.


End file.
